


Mama's Boy

by MishaCollinsFan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Old Sam, Omega Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Whincest, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaCollinsFan/pseuds/MishaCollinsFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Dean is 18 and male Omega!Sam is 36. Sam is Dean's "mother" and as tradition when Alpha!Dean gets his knot he has to knot his "mother" in front of the entire pack to see.</p><p>This is a Continued version of and Anonymous users writing 'Mama's Boy'. I have permission to keep going with this, so please don't hound me about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mama's Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178543) by Anonymous. 



> I have permission for the creator to keep going with this story. So please don't tell me to take it down. You can read the original story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1178543  
> Or just keep reading below.

They keep Sam and Dean apart the whole afternoon like the bride and groom before a wedding. Kevin's supposed to be keeping Sam company, but Kevin's a couple of days off from his next heat--one of the perils of omega friendship is that your cycles inevitably sync up--and the instant Jo saw him walk into the house she started making eyes at him and doing obscene things to the chocolate-covered strawberries with her tongue. So Kevin didn't so much keep Sam company as sit there twitchily and constantly peek out the door to the living room, only to turn away blushing every time he caught Jo's eye. Finally Sam sighed and told the kid to go have fun. Now a glance at the party shows Sam that Kevin's half in Jo's lap, feeding her strawberries and telling her about his band.

Which is fine, really. Sam's not nervous. He's done the ritual twice before. The first time was his own initiation when he was eighteen. He'd taken his dad's knot proudly, in front of their family and friends, and conceived Dean. It's considered tremendous good luck for an omega to conceive at his initiation. It's thought that mother and child have a special bond when they share the same father. If his relationship with Dean is any indication Sam believes it. And then two years later the time had come for Jo's initiation. Ellen had been past her childbearing years, and there hadn't been any other eligible omegas in Jo's immediate family, so Sam had volunteered. Jo had given Sam his beautiful alpha daughter, Jess.

Now the time has come for Sam to initiate Dean, and he's hoping he'll get as lucky the third time as he did the first two. To conceive a child from your son at his initiation is a blessing, but to conceive a child from a son with whom you share a father . . . it's a huge honor, and only rarely accomplished. Sam's done everything he can to make sure it will happen. He's timed the ceremony so that he's in full heat. His usually flat chest is swollen into breasts, a visible sign of his fertility.

Finally John comes back to tell him it's time. Sam strides out to living room naked without a second thought. He may not be eighteen anymore, but he's still proud of his body.

Dean is seated naked on a chair in the middle of the room, and he looks a hell of a lot less comfortable than Sam feels. Poor kid. Alpha or omega, the first time is always scary. Dean's dick is definitely with the program, though, rock hard and flushed purple-red. Sam's deliberately kept himself away from Dean during his heats until now. This probably the first time Dean's ever scented a fertile omega.

Sam straddles Dean and runs a hand through his hair. "Hey, baby, how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Dean says, jaw set. And isn't that just like Dean? He'd rather die than admit he's scared.

"Good," Sam says. "You're supposed to enjoy this." He takes Dean's cock in his hand and starts to stroke it. Dean groans and bucks up into his mother's grip, flush and sweaty with hunger Sam's heat has put in him. Sam hasn't seen Dean naked since he hit puberty, and he's amazed by how long and thick his son's cock has grown.

"You know," Sam says, "I think you may be even bigger than Dad."

"I don't know about that," John says with a smirk. "He's pretty impressive, though."

Dean's hand rises cautiously to Sam's breasts. He strokes them with curious fingers. Dean's never seen Sam with heat breasts before, and he seems enchanted. He runs his thumb across Sam's nipple, and Sam gives a full body shiver.

"They're so beautiful," Dean murmurs.

Sam keeps working his hand up and down Dean's cock. "You nursed at them when you were a baby," Sam says, remembering the hot pull of Dean's mouth at his nipple. "If we're lucky in nine months they'll nurse our child."

Dean takes one of Sam’s nipples in his mouth and sucks on it, just as he did eighteen years ago. The thought that his son is nursing at his breast again sets a fire under Sam’s skin he can hardly bear.

Dean writhes under Sam, desperate and ready. "Mom, please, I need . . ." Dean trails off, suddenly shy in front of so many people.

"Go ahead," Sam says. "Say it. You can't have it until you say it."

"I need to be inside you so bad," Dean says in a rush. "I need to knot you. I need to breed you."

Sam grins and directs his son's cock into his hole. He means to take Dean slowly, but Dean has no patience for that. He grabs Sam's hips and thrusts up until he's buried balls-deep. Sam groans at the feeling of Dean's cock inside him, filling him up and splitting him open. He really does think Dean might be the biggest he's ever taken.

Dean's head hits the back of the chair and his eyes slit with pleasure. "Mommy," he whimpers, all self-consciousness gone, green eyes glassy and dilated. "Mommy, God, it feels so good to be inside you." He grabs Sam's hips and starts moving him up and down on his cock.

Sam lifts Dean's right hand off his hip and places it on his belly. "You were inside me before, Dean. Had you inside me for nine wonderful months. Did I ever tell you--" Sam breaks off with a gasp as Dean thrusts up hard "--did I ever tell you I came when I gave birth to you?" It's true. Fourteen hours of labor, but when Dean was finally in the birth canal it was a shocking, wracking orgasm that pushed him out. "And now you're finally back inside me where you belong."

Dean digs his fingers hard into Sam's hip and drives into him, like he thinks it's possible to get even further inside. "You want grandkids, don't you, Mom?" Sam smiles through broken breaths, Dean's cock hitting places inside him he didn't even know existed. "I'm going to put one in you." Dean strokes his mother's stomach fondly. "You're the best Mom anyone ever had. I want you to be my kid's Mom, too. I want my baby to grow in the same belly I did."

Sam laughs from sheer joy. "I want that too, sweetheart. More than anything."

A few more thrusts and Dean's brow furrows in concern. "Something's happening." Omegas can jerk off as much as they want, whether there's an alpha around or not, but alphas can only knot inside an omega in heat. This will be Dean's first orgasm.

“You’re just getting ready to knot,” Sam reassures him. He can feel his son’s cock starting to swell inside him. Each thrust is a little more difficult than the one before.

“It’s too much,” Dean says, and looks genuinely scared. He shoves at Sam’s shoulders like he wants to push him off.

Sam clamps down on Dean to keep from getting thrown, and then cradles his face. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Just relax. This is going to feel so good.”

Dean yields to Sam’s gentle insistence, and then shudders as his knot swells to the size of an orange inside his mother. Sam feels wonderfully, unbearably full as he settles into his son’s lap. And then Dean gives a sharp cry, the sound of pleasure bordering on pain, and Sam feels himself filled with hot come. The orgasm that hits Sam in response is automatic and irresistible. It makes his toes curl into the carpet, and then travels out in a bright wave to the tips of his fingers. He howls in triumph.

“You know what that was?” Sam says when he recovers. Dean shakes his head, too blissed out to speak. “That was my body conceiving.”

He pressed Dean’s hand against his stomach again. “It took. My womb is sucking up your come to make our child.” Dean smiles, and his cock spurts again, as if in response. Sam is hit by the same irresistible, toes-to-fingers orgasm as before. It’ll probably happen another two dozen times in the next half hour. Conception is fun.

“Congratulations,” John says. He’s beaming. The baby will be both John’s grandchild and his first great-grandchild. “I guess this means it’s time for the display. Who’s doing the honors?”

“Kevin,” Sam says, but when he looks around the room his friend is missing. Unsurprisingly, Jo is gone too.

“Son of a bitch,” Sam mutters.

“That boy is unbelievable,” John says. “Fine. I’ll do it myself.”

“Dad, I don’t know if that’s . . .” Sam begins, but John’s already bending down to grab a hold of Sam’s leg. Unfortunately, the gesture brings him in reach of Dean’s mouth. Dean snarls like a wild animal and bites their dad on the arm.

“Don’t you fucking touch him,” Dean says, John’s blood still on his lips.

Sam rolls his eyes. “That’s why an omega’s supposed to do it, Dad. You can’t get that close to a knotted alpha, even if you are his father. And grandfather.”

Sam shouts at the top of his lungs: “Hey, Kevin, get your ass out here!”

Kevin comes running out of the back looking flush and disheveled, his shirt half-unbuttoned. “Oh God,” he says when he sees Sam. “I’m so sorry.” He looks at the impatient crowd. “Sorry everybody. I was just showing Jo my guitar.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Sam says dryly. Kevin blushes. “Just get over here and do the honors already.”

Dean tolerates Kevin’s presence a hell of a lot better than Dad’s. Kevin gathers one of Sam’s knees under each arm and lifts them up so that Sam’s tipped back against Kevin’s chest, making his hole visible to his family and friends. They can all see that his son’s knot is fully settled inside him.

The shift in Sam’s position triggers another spurt of come from Dean, and Sam flails helplessly in Kevin’s arms as the resulting orgasm washes over him. He almost knocks the poor boy backward.

“Can I put you down before you break my nose?” Kevin asks.

“I think the point’s been made,” John says.

Kevin settles Sam gently back on top of Dean and steps away. Sam wraps both arms around his son and nuzzles the side of his face. He can't decide what he’s more excited about: giving birth to his first grandchild, or doing the ritual with his daughter when she comes of age in two years.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 Months into his pregnancy, Sam goes into an unexpected heat, and Dean knows just what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SO sorry this took so long to publish! I've been really busy with work and some at home problems... Again guys I am SO sorry...  
> I hope you enjoy this though!

 It had been 8 months since the ceremony that brought Sam and Dean together, as mother and son, and now as a happy couple. During that time, Sam's stomach expanded greatly, carrying their unborn child with him at all times. Dean was overjoyed with the change in his appearance, but Sam not so much. His diet consisted of peanut-butter and pickles, along with what Dean liked to call 'rabbit food'. The days passed slowly, and Dean eventually took over as the pack leader. Today, though. Was unexpected for the both of them. 

****

Sam rolled over in the bed him and Dean shared, moaning and rubbing his baby bump. Though it was more like a baby boulder to him. He reached over to wrap his arm around Dean, but it fell to the cold mattress instead of the warm, toned body that was his and his only. He lifted his head, still half asleep, trying to catch Dean's scent. It was there, but fading.

As he pushed himself up into a sitting position, it hit him. The wave of pain in his stomach. I clutched his boulder and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his tongue. So many thoughts were going through the young mans head. Was he going into labor? Is the baby coming right _now_ of all times? No no no it couldn't be, he wasn't due until the next month! Another wave coursed through him, rippling all through his body. He gave out a cry and laid himself back down slowly onto the bed. Sam waited a few minutes, and after concluding the contractions had stopped, let his mind  wonder.

What time was it? He turned his head over to the digital clock they had on a night stand on Deans side of the bed. It read 9:00AM. Where was Dean this early in the morning? He wasn't a morning person, so what could he possibly be doing? Sam laid there thinking about the things his boyfriend could be doing. Maybe he was making him breakfast in bed? He has brought it up in conversation a few days ago. Dean being Dean just laughed it off and said 'Ya right', but Sam hadn't taken it to heart.

His mind drifted off on the thought of Dean. His eyes, oh how green they were. They were so green, that he liked to get lost in the and pretend he was in a large green meadow. The wind blowing softly in his hair, swaying the long grass back and forth. Deans smile... Every time he saw that smile he couldn't hold back a smile of his own. His broad shoulders, and his chiseled chest... Sam closed his eyes and continued to daydream about his lover's body. His perfect fingers, long and thick. 

He began going over every part of Dean's body in his mind, all the way to his cock. Sam bit his lip and pushed his knees together at the thought of it. Dean wasn't small, in fact, he was pretty big for his age. Standing at a full 8 and a half inches.

Sam gasped as the wave hit him again, only this time in pleasure. He felt his own cock start to stir in his sweats. What was going on? This couldn't be his heat, but yet the symptoms were exact... Pregnant omegas weren't supposed to go into their heats until a couple days after their baby was born. His mind dropped all train of thought, and he could only think about one thing. "Alpha."

*****

Dean walked along side the downtown buildings, looking for a particular store that Joe had told him about. She squealed when she found out why Dean had wanted to go to a jewelry store. He simply told her to shut her cake hole and tell him the best one. She had taken a deep breath and smiled, barely containing her glee, and gave him the name and address. Mappins Jewllers 7356 Queen Street.

He took a deep breath as he walked into the store. A rush of cold air hit him and he shivered, rolling the sleeves down on his leather jacket. He walked further into the store, glancing into the glass cases that protected the diamond jewelry. A nice looking old lady came up to him and spoke. "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" She asked. Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah, actually. Look, I need a ring. An engagement ring for my boyfriend... Not really sure what I'm looking for though." He clapped her hands together and lead him over to a glass case that held what looked like hundreds of rings. "So you're not sure what you're looking for... Oh well, how about this one?" She opened up the case and pulled out a small ring. It was thin and had a big diamond at the top, shining like today was its last day.

Dean took it from her hands and brought it up to his face to examin it closer. "I think the diamond is too big... Do you maybe have one just like it, but with a smaller one?" He asked. She took the ring back and looked around the case for a moment, putting the first one away when she found what she was looking for. "How about this one, " Dean took it from her and looked it over. It looked exactly like the first one. A bright silver, with a hint of gray. The diamond was a lot smaller on this one though, only the size of the cursor on your computer. He smiled and looked back up at the lady. "How much?" She smiled and lead him up front to the cash register.

****

The clock now read 11:34AM. Sam gasped and rubbed himself through his sweats, moaning out in need for his Alpha to satisfy him. The heat was unbearable, making him sweat and pant. He hadn't been able to get up and get a glass of water, because the pain in his tummy would come back. But with every wave of pain came another wave of pleasure. Slick seeped out of his hole and soaked into the sheets under him. "Alphaaa..." He moaned breathlessly. His hand slowly made its way into his sweats, the other lying on his boulder. He gasped as he heard the front door of their home open and close softly.

****

Dean walked into the house, and stopped in his tracks when he heard a soft moan coming from his and Sam's bedroom, followed by the sweet scent his slick. Was Sam in his heat? That wasn't possible... Omegas don't go into their heat when they're pregnant.

He made his way to their room quickly, almost tripping over his feet once or twice while going up the stairs. When he opened the door, his Sammy was lying in their bed, blankets kicked to the floor, legs spread wide open, and three fingers plunged deep into himself. "A-alpha..." He gasped. Dean gulped, his Alpha instinct almost controlling him. "Sammy... Gonna take good care of you..." Dean said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He quickly removed his shirt and pants, and jumped into the bed with him. "Gonna make you feel good..." He said more to himself than Sam.

He grabbed Sams wrist and pulled his hand away from his entrance. He whined and bucked his hips. "Please Alpha, need your knot," he moaned. Dean slipped his boxers off and kissed Sam gently before kissing down his neck and chest, all the way down to his rock hard cock. He gently wrapped his lips around the head, circling his tongue around the slit slowly before taking him all in to the hilt. Sam gasped and thrust his hips into Dean's mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, gradually picking up speed as Sam's mewls got louder and more frequent.

Sam pulled at Deans short dark blonde hair, earning a groan from the younger male. He popped off and pushed Sam's knees back slowly, not wanting to hurt him. He positioned himself at his entrance and looked deep into Sam's eyes as he pushes the head in. The man beneath him moaned and tried to push himself down further, so Dean pushed into him more, getting moans and groans from Sam. 

When he was all the way in, Sam had tossed his head back, his long hair fanning out around his head on the pillows, and closed his eyes. Dean's eyes could not leave his mother's belly. He still couldn't believe it was his pup Sam was having. His hands came to meet on his belly, swollen and huge. They rubbed at the smooth skin as he thrust into his lover fast and hard. Sam gasped as he hit the bundle of nerves inside of him that made everything spark. Dean never missed a beat, and as he was rubbing Sam's tummy, started thrusting harder and faster.

Sam came with a cry of relief as Deans not started to swell. Dean grabbed Sam's hips and pounded into him with what almost seemed like inhuman speed. Sam moaned and his eyes rolled back into his head. Everything seemed like such a blur, and the next thing he knew, Dean's knot was buried in his ass, and he was milking his cum.

Dean moved in a way to that he could lay beside Sam without pulling on his knot... They were stuck like that until Dean deflated.

Dean kissed his Sam's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his tummy, rubbing his hand against his boulder softly and giggling when their baby kicked. "Sam... I have something for you... But it's in my pants pocket..." I said, still rubbing Sam's tummy and playing with his hair.

"Mom, what is it, Alpha?" He said sleepily. Dean pushed himself up onto his elbow and reached for his pants, getting a groan from Sam when his knot pulled at his rim, but sucssesfully got them. He pulled the purple velvet box out of his pocket and got Sam to look at him. "Samual Winchest... I've known you all my life... You're my mother, for fuck's sake... And I will love you forever. I would do anything for you-" "Except make me breakfast in bed" Sam interrupted, eyes half closed, giggling to himself. "Dean shot him a glare, and continued. "I would do anything for you... I love you, my beautiful omega. Will you marry me...?" Dean opened the box and put it in Sam's line of view. Sam stayed quiet for a minute. It worried Dean. Was he rejecting him...?

Sam slowly reached out for the box, and took it from Deans hands gently. "Is this real...?" He said. He looked back at Dean, he had tears in his eyes. Dean nodded. "Yes baby, it's real." Dean hugged his fiance tightly. "Yes! Yes yes yes a thousand times yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original work by an Anonymous user. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can! I'm studying really hard for a big text coming up this Friday... so bear with me!


End file.
